Solid Bitbeast
by XFH12147
Summary: The secrete that has been in the X-bar is starting unwind and it leads to a man named Kyu Hikari. What mysteries lay with him. KaiRay, TysonMax.
1. Max's birthday

**A/N:** This is my first Kai/Ray fanfiction so I hope you like. Tell me if it's boring since I'm trying to write more Action/Comedy fanfics.  
  
**Couples:** Kai/Ray, Tyson/Hillary or Tyson/Max (you choose)  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or Kai, Ray, Max, or Tyson.  
  
**Chapter 1**  
It was Max's 18th birthday and all of them where able to go to the bar. Tyson thought it would be good to try something new since he was talking all day about the X-Bar that was built about 2 years ago. Not that he ever stopped talking about anything but this bar seemed somehow more exiting today for some reason. Kai didn't really care where they went as long as they weren't bugging him. Ray thought it might be ok to celebrate there since he's been to it with Kai once or twice already.  
  
To him there wasn't really anything special since it seemed like any other bar in town, you know drunks; stages where women would dance on to get a guy's attention. Max was partly exited to see what it looked like inside considering he wasn't allowed until today.  
  
It would be weird to see Kai get a little drunken again like that last visit. Kai had ordered a simple drink but the bartender made it wrong and added to much Vodka making Kai act funny.  
  
_{Flashback in Ray POV}  
I walked into the bar with Kai. We had come here last year when it first opened and now it looks different then I remember. They had more things like a flashier stage and drink stand. Kai and I walked over to the drink stand and he ordered called Paradise Kiss. (I don't think it's a real drink just making the name up) It had a little bit of Vodka with a blend of paradise fruit and some crushed ice with a lemon on top. Kai turned around to watch the stage, as a bunch of woman appeared in little outfits that showed a little more that what Kai would rather see. I could tell by the expression on his face.  
  
"Are you guys new here, I haven't seen you around often" the bartender said as he finished Kai's drink.  
  
"We came once before," I said.  
  
Kai was about to pay for the drink when the bartender said it was on the house and smirked at Kai. I was going to tell Kai not to drink it incase he might have put something unknown inside but I was to late, Kai already was half done. Man he drinks fast, the cup looked as though it could hold half a letter and Kai's at the halfway point in less then ten second. I looked at him again a while later to see his eyes looks drowsy.  
  
"Kai?" I questioned to see if he was all right.  
  
Kai looked at me; his crimson eyes stared strait at mine. At this point I felt weird. Was he drunk? Then all in one second he grabbed my hand and slipped off his chair. I quickly put my hands around his waste and grabbed him before he hit the ground. Ok now I know he's drunk. I pulled him higher so that his head now rested on my shoulder.  
  
"Mmmm, my house is closer" Kai whispered into my ear.  
  
This is so not right. What the hell was in that drink?? I turned and faced the bartender with Kai in my arms and slowly I felt something slither along the sides of my shirt.  
  
"What were in the drink you gave my friend?!" I practically shouted.  
  
"I think he just drank to much of it or to fast. Paradise Kiss is one of our stronger drinks." The bartender said as he was wiping the inside of a glass cup.  
  
My teeth started coming out and I felt like growling. Then I felt a hand go into my shirt. Maybe I should get Kai back first before he tries something that I think he is going to do. I tried getting Kai up but he wouldn't move. I felt him snuggle against my shirt and my cheeks started heating.  
  
"Come on, Kai get up" I tried talking to him but he just ignored me. What am I going to do now? _  
_{End of Flashback}  
_  
"I don't know Tyson, you really want to a bar and get drunk?" Hillary said as Tyson was blabbing about how the manager of the bar put a stereo in each corner that make the music heard every part of the place.  
  
"I doubt anything is going to happen with you there nagging on us," Tyson shouted to Hillary.  
  
"I'm just looking out for your well being Mr. I'm-so-cool-now-that-I'm- older" Hillary shouted.  
  
"I can take care of my self, thank you"  
  
"Hey come on you guys no time for fighting" Max said as he broke apart the two.  
  
"Yea, Max is right. Anyway I can't go tonight. I have to study to pass the Summer Exam at my Collage. I was excepted to work with Max's mother on improving the MW core that let's blades do a move as soon as the blader thinks of it." Kenny said.  
  
"Chief better not make the wrong calculations and blow up my hard drive again." Dizzy said and Kenny folded the laptop back and headed back to work at his office in the BBA office on the southeast part of town.  
  
"Well its still early so how about we have some fun before we go to the X- Bar" Max said.  
  
"What should we do then?" Ray asked.  
  
Kai put his hands into his pant's pocket and pulled out Dranzer's blade and his launcher. He looked at the other and they knew what he meant. Training, like old times. All three of the bladers moaned and Kai looked at them.  
  
"Humph, I meant to blade for fun this time" Kai said. Everyone breathed in relief.  
  
First up was Max vs. Tyson, then Ray vs. Kai. The four bladers walked over to the dish. Hillary followed and just watched the match.  
  
"3...2...1 Let it Rip" both Tyson and Max shouted as they launched there blades.  
  
"Go Dragoon" "Draciel"  
  
Both beyblades where clashing into each other with great force, one attack after the other. That was until Tyson called out Dragoon and Max called out Draciel. Dragoon used it tail and whacked Draciel's back then Draciel tackled Dragoon. The match lasted for almost an hour before both beyblades were exhausted and with one final attack Tyson called forth the Phantom Hurricane attack. Max had Draciel use Heavy Viper wall. Both attacks clashed and one beyblade was still spinning after that. Tyson and Max looked into the dish to see Dragoon stopped and Draciel spinning next to him.  
  
"What no way." Tyson said in disbelief. "You beat me. Nice work Maxie"  
  
"Aww gash" Max said as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Our turn Kai" Ray said as he stood next to the dish and Kai stood on the other side.  
  
"I'm not going to go easy on you, even after what we did" Kai said smirked.  
  
Ray Knew what he meant and started blushing. "Damn him, he didn't have to say that in front of everyone. I still can't believe what I did either" 


	2. Finally Going

**Couples:** Kai/Ray, Tyson/Hillary or Tyson/Max (you choose)  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or Kai, Ray, Max, or Tyson.  
  
**Chapter 2**

"3...2...1 Let it Rip" Kai and Ray shouted as there beyblades launched and rammed into each other.  
  
_{Flashback in Kai POV}  
I saw that damn smirk on the bartenders face, I ignored it though, I'd doubt the drink could be strong enough to get me that drunk. Once I finished every drop of the Paradise Kiss drink I started feeling, well acquired. Everything around me seemed to go down the drain and most of my energy wiped out. I heard someone say my name. I still don't know whom but the voice seemed familiar. I turned to where I saw someone. My eyes stared at it and I recognized those amber eyes. I reached out to grab him when I lost balance and felt myself falling forward.  
  
Damn. I can't even react forward without losing my balance. Then before I thought I was going to feel the ground, warm arms caught me and I looked up. The arms pulled me up and my head was on his shoulder. I think I should tell Ray to bring me back home so I don't do anything dumb.  
  
"Mmmm, my house is closer," I said. I think he got the wrong impression because I heard him shouting. I tried to use my hands to calm him but I felt him slightly tense with my touch. Then I felt him getting angry and I thought of something. Ray thinks I'm really drunk and doesn't know what I'm doing right, well at least now I have an excuse to spend some alone time with him. I guess I still was a little drowsy but I was still in control of my own movement, I hope.  
  
I used my hands and slowly slithered then up Ray's shirt feeling his rib cage and his chest. His body was warm and to my surprise soft. I thought because he was almost at masculine as I was, that it would be solid but...it wasn't. At least not right now. Maybe he's turning into mush before my hands.  
  
Just as I was bout to get lost in his warmth, I heard him talk to me. He said, "Come on, Kai get up." I ignored him though. This might be the only time I can get close to him without the crew knowing. I'd rather not hear them or at least Tyson shouting that I have a warm side for Ray.  
  
I think Ray's wondering what he's going to do now. I think I'll help him out. My arms went around his waist and I pulled him a little closer. Then my lips went on top of his. His lips were very warm and I felt him respond. Slowly I used my tongue and gently licked his bottom lip, which parted making my tongue able to explore his mouth. After what we thought was forever, we pulled apart and his eyes locked onto mine.  
  
That was the last thing I knew when my body went limp and I felt myself slide to the floor when warm arms slipped around my waist and everything went black.   
__{End Flashback}_  
  
"Tiger Claw Attack" Ray shouted.  
  
"Dranzer!" Kai shouted and his bitbeast Dranzer, a fire phoenix shot out of Kai's beyblade.  
  
"Driger" Ray then shouted seeing Dranzer. Driger the white tiger bitbeast shot out and was ready to attack.  
  
"Tiger Claw Attack" "Flame Saber"  
  
Both Ray and Kai shouted attacks to there bitbeast. Driger's claws got longer and leaped at Dranzer, while flames surrounded Dranzer and flew toward Driger. The two beyblades clashed and light shined from the two attacks. Once the light faded both beyblades had stopped to make it a dead tie.  
  
Kai walked closer to the dish and grabbed both Dranzer and Driger. He looked up at Ray and tossed him Driger. "Catch" Ray held his hands out and caught Driger, then put it into his pants pocket. Kai started walking toward Ray, eyes locked onto his. Then stopped in front of him and looked at the others.  
  
"Well, are we going to the X-bar or what" Kai shouted to them then flashed a smile at Ray. Then whispered, "This time I'll watch what I drink."  
  
A blush revealed on Ray's cheeks and he whispered back to Kai. "You'd better, I don't want to carry you back again, you weight more then me." Kai looked at him and let out a faint laugh then started walking away.  
  
"Finally our sourpuss leader said something that is fun. Lets go" Tyson shouted with joy.  
  
The gang walked to the X-bar and the sky was about to turn to night. They entered it to see lights flash to every direction of the place. It was probably one of the bigger and more popular bars in the area since the place was packed. Though even with all of the people they found a table that was empty and sat there. They all ordered a beer with a flavoring in them like raspberry or other types of flavoring. That was everyone except Kai who got soda instead to be on the safe side considering if anything happened he could drive them home with one of his cars.  
  
While they where drinking there drinks two women walked up to them, one to Tyson and the other to Kai.  
  
"You're Tyson aren't you. The beyblade world champ" the women said in the sweetest voice she could get.  
  
"Yup, I'm the world champ. Beat some of the strongest..." but before Tyson could finish Hillary said, "Don't even try it Tyson."  
  
"Hehe, um sorry" Tyson said with a weary smile and looked at Max with a 'help me out' face.  
  
The other woman was now sitting on Kai lap and trying to get closer.  
  
"So Hun, how about we get away from your buddies here to some place more solitude" the woman on Kai said.  
  
"Get off" Kai said in a harsh voice.  
  
"Your no fun" the woman said then was about to go over to Ray when someone grabbed her wrist _hard_. She winced and turned to see Kai.  
  
"Don't even try it with my Ray" Kai said harshly, but then realized what he just said. "Oh God, I just said _my_ Ray. I hope no one hear that." Kai thought.  
  
Kai let the woman's wrist go and the woman started walking away, very fast with fear. Kai sat back down to have the others looking at him. Ray heard how Kai said it and was partly embarrassed.  
  
"I'm not going to let my team do anything stupid on my watch." Kai said trying to hide the fact he actually likes Ray.  
  
"Anyway, lets go to this special room they have here" Tyson said and got up and led the team to a room on the far right of the bar.  
  
The gang walked into the room to see it filled with beybladers and bitbeast, but with no beyblade. This confused them except for Tyson, how could bitbeast come out without a beyblade.  
  
"Here it is, this bar had this room to let beybladers have their bitbeast in solid forms." Tyson said.  
  
"Wow Tyson, you said something that was actually smart sounding" Max said.  
  
"What, there is a poster when we first came in that said this." Tyson said while everyone almost fell over.  
  
A man wearing some kind a blue uniform with silver design came over and started telling them how to make your bitbeast become solid in the room. That there is a special kind of air particle being blown into the room that makes it possible. He also told them all you have to do is hold your beyblade out and call for it to come out.  
  
Tyson was the first to call out his Dragoon, then Max with Draciel, Ray with Driger, then Kai with Dranzer.  
  
"Hey I though we were going to do something every one can do. I don't have a beyblade with a bitbeast." Hillary said.  
  
The man handed her a beyblade with a red dragon bitbeast. The Dragon had four claws and looked like the Chinese type dragons with the long body. He told Hillary that people without bitbeast could borrow the bitbeast that they have. After that the man walked away. Hillary held out the beyblade and the bitbeast came out. All of there bitbeast where there exact height so the room was very height and the back door where people left with there bitbeast where pretty big.  
  
The man that had walked away took out his walkie-talkie out and said, "The beybreakers are in position" Another voice spoke back saying, "Good, the plan shall go on as planned. Head back and we wait for them to leave then their bitbeast will be ours. And the beybreakers with the other bladers will be nothing more but trapped in there own beyblades."


	3. Secrets Unwinding

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. Well the plot is starting to thicken now so here is the next chapter.  
  
**Couples:** Kai/Ray, Tyson/Hillary or Tyson/Max  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or Kai, Ray, Max, or Tyson.  
  
**Chapter 3**  
Tyson was talking to Dragoon as well as Max was talking to Draciel. Dranzer had perched itself on top of Kai's shoulder and Ray was rubbing Driger's fur. Hillary was sitting next to the dragon bitbeast and was making a conversation with it. After a while they looked at the time to see it almost near 11:00pm and they had to get home to Tyson's house. They exited the bar from the back door with their bitbeast still in solid forms. Hillary's dragon bitbeast however had to stay back at the bar.  
  
The next morning the beybreakers woke up with the bitbeast sound asleep next to them. Ray walked out of bed and walk out to get the morning papers. He walked back in and started reading it. There was a headline that caught his attention.  
  
{News article}   
**Missing Bladers   
** Later last night worried family members had called the police, stating that someone from their family was missing. Those members last heard from them just before they entered the X-Bar. Investigators were sent to inspect the bar, but all that was found was beyblades that had the pictures of the people who were missing. There have been suspicion that there were all kidnapped, though it puzzles polices how over 300 people could disappear in one night.   
{End of article}  
  
"This is strange, we were at that bar last night and I didn't see anything suspicious" Max said.  
  
"You think they all ran away," Tyson asked.  
  
"Tyson use your brain, why would so many run away at one time. And what is it about the police finding beyblades with bitbeast in the form of people?" Hillary said.  
  
"That is what I was asked to figure out" a voice from behind the gang said. They turned to see Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson!" They all said in surprise.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tyson asked.  
  
"To find out what happened to the people who disappeared from the X- bar last night. I got some new info that everyone that had stayed after 11:30 had gone missing after going to the bar. It was only the people who had entered the room with the special particle that let bitbeast become solid." Mr. Dickinson explained.  
  
"This is strange. Are there anymore leads to who might have been able to take them?" Ray asked.  
  
"None at all. But we have confused that the organization which caused this was aiming to take the four bitbeast that you hold." Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
"Urgh what is it with these people and them wanting to take our bitbeast? It's like we're on the 1-800-want-our-bitbeast list or something." Tyson shouted annoyed.  
  
"Calm down Tyson" Max said.  
  
As they were discussing the situation the beybreakers bitbeast came out of the room they were sleeping in and went to there masters.  
  
"I just thought of something but I'm going to need Kenny research on it with Emily and Max's mom. I'd better get in touch with them now, I'll see you later." Mr. Dickinson said and exited the house.  
  
"This is very puzzling" Hillary said.  
  
"Huh, what do you mean?" Ray asked.  
  
"About the police only finding beyblades with pictures of the missing people in the bitchip. Doesn't it seem strange to you?" Hillary said and got the newspaper.  
  
"Come to think of it, that did seem strange. Should we go down to the bar and check it out?" Max asked.  
  
Before anyone could agree or disagree, Dragoon started talking. "Wait, look at what it says, they only the people who stayed after 11:30pm were disappeared."  
  
Driger looked at Dragoon. "You have a point there, what is so special about 11:30pm that day that made them disappear."  
  
"Do you think it was planned that we were suppose to stay longer?" Draciel asked.  
  
Dranzer put his head up and started talking. "No. I think there was another reason. Think of it, why only this night. Last year Ray and Kai went to the bar as well and they could have done it then, but they didn't. Remember last night was a full moon. At 11:30 is the usual time people are asleep so the lights are turned off."  
  
"That's true, last night most of the towns lights were turned off, so maybe who or what every took those people needed the moons power or light somehow." Driger said.  
  
"Our bitbeast are right, we should investigate this." Tyson said and got up. "Come on lets go and see if we can find some clues."  
  
They all got up and walked out and headed to the bar. Their bitbeast followed them. Dragoon, Draciel, and Driger walked while Dranzer flew or landed on Kai's arm. Once they got to the bar it was surrounded by police and there was a yellow line that blocked people form entering. As they were about to enter by crawling under the yellow line, Mr. Dickinson called out to them. Kenny was standing next to his with his laptop in his right arm.  
  
"Hey guys. I found out the name of the owner of this bar. His name is Kyu Hikari. He does research on making bitbeast into real living breathing creatures. He is in the organization BCO that stands for Bitbeast Creators Organization. I'll have Dizzy run a scan to find where he is now." Kenny said as he opened his laptop and Dizzy appeared.  
  
"Dizzy run a check to find Kyu Hikari." After a couple of seconds Dizzy got up a screen of a map of the town and put a red dot that showed where Kyu lived. It was near the harbor and was about 10 blocks away from where they were.  
  
"That's some long walk. Better get started" Dizzy said.  
  
"We will but first we're going to look at the inside of the bar too see if there are anything else that might help find out what happened." Max said.  
  
They all entered the bar and walked to the room, which had the special particle that had been blown into the room. When they entered they saw beyblades everywhere. Ray walked over to one and looked at it. The beyblades looked at though it had been in a battle and lost, badly comparing to the scratches. The others also walked to other beyblades and examined them. They all looked as though they where just in a battle and lost.  
  
Suddenly something clicked in Kai and he called out to Ray to follow him outside for a minute. Ray followed and once they where outside Kai looked at Ray.  
  
"Have you figured what's wrong with that room?" Kai asked.  
  
"Um...beside the beyblades no." Ray answered.  
  
"It's faint but the room has a smell of alcohol."  
  
"How could you smell it?"  
  
"You forgot, I had a little to much of it and still had that taste and smell from last time."  
  
"So, I didn't smell it. It's not like I haven't tried it before. Although I've never gotten drunk." Ray said and smirked. Kai walked closer to him and grabbed the front of Ray's shirt with one hand and pushed him against the bar's wall. Mostly the surrounding area was cleared earlier by Mr. Dickinson's orders so that they could investigate.  
  
"Oh God, not this again. I hope he's not going to do what I think he's going to do." Ray though as Kai started into Ray's eyes.  
  
"You know Ray, I didn't tell you this yet but...that night I wasn't really all that drunk. I knew my actions... and my target. To bad I fell asleep before I could finish..." Kai said as it ended when their lips met.


	4. Lost Control

**AN: **Sorry I changed the rating to PG-13, but there wasn't really anything R-rated in my writing yet so until there is, it'll be on PG-13.

**Couples:** Kai/Ray, Tyson/Hillary or Tyson/Max

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or Kai, Ray, Max, or Tyson.

**Chapter 4**

{Inside the bar}

Dranzer was standing on the floor waiting for Kai to return. After a little longer he decided to see what he and Ray were up to. He walked to the door but couldn't open it. Draciel walked over and opened it for him. Driger was watching this from the corner of his eye and followed Dranzer, considering he was worried about Ray too. Dranzer turned and saw Driger follow and allowed him to. He flew to the front door and turned the doorknob while Driger used his paws to pull it open. Driger held the door open with his left shoulder, while Dranzer landed on his right. The two bitbeasts looked left and saw their masters kissing.

Driger watched and his eyes slightly widened. Dranzer just keep standing on Driger's shoulder and watched. Driger walked back to let the door shut and leave their masters alone for now. Thoughts were racing through both of their heads.

Did Kai like Ray in Dranzer's and did Ray like Kai in Driger's. Driger looked up at Dranzer and asked "Do you think they like each other?" Dranzer nodded and jumped off Driger's shoulder then started walking back rather then fly. "Leave them for now." Dranzer said in a way that made him not only sound like Kai, but also act like him as well.

Driger walked along with Dranzer back to the room, but as they were, Driger smelled something different in the air. It was faint but still. He stopped and looked at the door that was about ten feet in front of them. It was the door where the others were in.

"Dranzer wait."

Dranzer stopped and turned to look at Driger. "What"

"There is a weird smell coming that behind that door."

Dranzer looked forward and saw a faint white smoke coming from the door. The smoke was almost invisible. More came out and Driger smelled it. Then all of a sudden he was in pain and roared.

"Driger..."

Dranzer leaped and landed on Driger's back then used his wings and blew the smoke that was heading toward him. The smoke stopped after a few seconds and Dranzer looked at Driger. Driger's eyes were closed and his whole body was tense.

{Over to Kai and Ray}

Kai still had Ray pinned against the wall and deepened the kiss. Ray was to do something, anything but couldn't. It was beside the fact that Kai had an arm around his waist and his body was completely limp. The only thing keeping his from sliding to the ground was Kai's arm.

It took then a couple of minutes until they pulled away needing air. They never took their eyes off each other.

"Kai..." Ray started but couldn't finished because Kai kissed him again, but shorter this time. When they stopped Kai started talking.

"You have no clue how long I've wanted you. But not here, the floor is too hard. Unless, that is you want to try," Kai said as he smirked.

Ray blushed and smiled, but just then something in him clicked and he hear Driger roar.

"Driger" Ray said and turned to the door that led into the bar.

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"I heard Driger"

Kai nodded and both walked into the bar to see Driger in pain and Dranzer on him. Ray ran over to his bitbeast and put a hand on his head to rub his fur. Dranzer leaped off and fly to Kai's arm, then landed.

"Driger..." Ray said in a whisper.

Driger opened his eyes, shook his head and looked at Ray. He then turned to look at Kai and Dranzer, then turned back to look at Ray.

"Urg, my head was really hurting." Driger said.

"What happened?" Kai asked Dranzer.

"Me and Dranzer walked out to see what was taking you and Ray so long, then we saw you two...kissing." Driger started but then "So we decided to head back and as we were this smoke like thing came through the door before me could enter and Driger smelled some of it. The smoke somehow made Driger go into pain." Dranzer said.

"Then Dranzer jumped onto my back and blow the rest of the smoke that was heading toward us away so I couldn't smell anymore." Driger said.

"Thanks Dranzer" Ray said as he looked at Dranzer.

"Dragoon!!!" "Draciel!!!" Both names came loudly behind the door were their friends were. Kai and Ray opened the door to see Dragoon and Draciel going mad and their beyblades were slashing each other. Max and Tyson were watching as their bitbeast were battling with terror in their eyes.

"We have to stop them." Ray said and had Driger go at Draciel.

"Dranzer" Kai said and looked at Dranzer. He had him go at Dragoon.

Driger leaped toward Draciel while Dranzer flew toward Dragoon. Once they met the other two bitbeasts, they were able to go through them. That shocked everyone in the room.

"What's going on?!" Kai said shocked. Then something clicked in his head and he got an idea. He took out Dranzer's beyblade. "Ray"

Ray looked and he and saw him hold Dranzer's beyblade. He took out Driger's and knew what Kai was doing.

"Driger, you have to get back into your beyblade." Ray shouted to his bitbeast. "Dranzer has too as well."

Driger nodded and tried to get back into his blade, but it didn't work. Dranzer tried as well, but still, the blade wasn't letting them in.

"It's not working." Ray said.

"You'll just have to battle it without your bitbeast" Hillary shouted to Kai and Ray.

"Hillary's right, I can't control Dragoon right now so you'll have to try something," Tyson said as he watched his bitbeast.

"The power of both Dragoon and Draciel are going off the chart. It'll be a hard battle to win." Kenny said as he opened his laptop to analyze how strong the bitbeast really were.

"Well you have to try something. Come on Draciel stop this." Max said as he shouted to his bitbeast.

"Max is right" Ray said and got his launcher out. Kai did the same and they both launched their beyblades at the same time.

The Driger blade and Dranzer Blade pushed Dragoon and Draciel back but that wasn't enough to stop them yet. Dragoon and Draciel kept attacking each other. Kai looked over at Ray and Ray looked at Kai. Ray knew what he meant and nodded.

"Driger" "Dranzer"

Driger blade and Dranzer blade centered in on Dragoon's and Draciel's battle. Then using high powered speed, the two beyblades lowered for the final attack and made the circle smaller and smaller until...both Dragoon and Draciel were knocked up and stopped spinning. The bitbeast didn't go back into the beyblades when they stopped, but instead dropped to the floor. The Driger blade and Dranzer blade went back to Ray and Kai.

Tyson and Max ran over to their fallen bitbeast and beyblade. After a sort time Dragoon and Draciel woke up. They were back to normal.

"Dragoon, how ya doing buddy" Tyson said see his bitbeast back.

"I'm ok. I just need a little more time to rest." Dragoon answered.

"Draciel, how are you?" Max asked and helped Draciel up.

"I feel like I got flattened by a brick wall," Draciel said.

"That would be kind of hard with the tough shell you have on," Max said making Draciel laugh.

"I've got it!!!" Kenny shouted making all of the bladers, except Kai jump. "I know what happened yesterday. At least it's an idea from the info and data I found. My conclusion is that the particles in the smoke that had blow in here before can make a bitbeast lose control. Also about its beyblade, even though Max and Tyson didn't launch their beyblades, it still came out and spin."

"Yea but what about Driger and Dranzer not able to go back into there beyblades?" Hillary asked.

"I still haven't figured that out yet, or why the people were trapped in their beyblades. I still have to research that," Kenny said. "Ooh I should get this info to Mr. Dickinson. I'll see you guys later"

After that Kenny walked out of the bar to give the report he wrote with his conclusions to Mr. Dickinson.

"What are we going to do though. We're still out here and not able to get back into our blades." Driger said as he walked toward Ray to lay at his feet.


	5. Kai's Buying

**Couples:** Kai/Ray, Tyson/Hillary or Tyson/Max

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or Kai, Ray, Max, or Tyson.

** Chapter 5**

Ray bent down and patted Driger's head. "I'm not sure Driger." Ray then remembered something. It was what Kenny had said before. Kyu Hikari. He was the owner of this bar.

"Kyu Hikari. He must know how to fix this. We have to go and see him. I still know the coordinates from the map Kenny showed us earlier today." Ray said.

"Let's check it out then." Tyson said.

"Not today" Kai said.

"What? Why not? We still have time and I want to see whose the cause for my Dragoon losing control." Tyson said angrily.

"Wait a second Tyson, Kai's right. It's getting late. We should go tomorrow." Max said and got up while Draciel staid seated on the floor.

"Anyway Tyson aren't you hungry" Hillary said as usually Tyson's stomach growls after a while with no food.

"Come on I'm not always hungry," Tyson said, but once he finished his stomach disagreed and growled. "Ok I'm starved let's go eat."

Everyone almost fell over at that and laughed. "Good old Tyson" Ray said and laughed as well. Kai crossed his arms and started walking out.

"Kai where are you going?" Hillary asked see him leave.

"You said you were hungry so lets go eat. I'll buy." Kai said not even looking back.

Max walked over to Ray and Draciel followed. All of them headed out. As they were walking Max elbowed Ray and smiled.

"So Ray, what went on with you and Kai when he called to talk to you. I mean it have to be something, considering Kai is so happy right now."

Ray started blushing and turned his face. "It was nothing really, he just told me what he though that's all."

"Ooh I see. And what was the thought related too?"

"Um ... well you see." Ray started but had no clue how to say it so he stopped and walked faster to walk along side with Kai.

{At the Litovon Restaurant}  
"Wow, Kai are you sure you can afford for us here." Max said looking at the resteraunt.

"Yea especially since you know how much Tyson eats," Ray said for laughs.

They gang walked to a table that Kai had reserved when Kai had called on the way to there. They all sat down. Ray sat next to Kai with Driger and Dranzer, followed by Hillary, Max with Draciel then Tyson with Dragoon. Kai grabbed one of the menus and looked at what they had.

"Order whatever you want." Kai said as he moved closer to Ray.

"Ray, let me order for you. I know some of the better tasting things." Kai said in a whisper tone so that only Ray could hear.

When the waiter came by to take their order, all of them told the waiter what they wanted. Then Kai gave him the sign to come closer and using the menu to block his voice so the others couldn't here him, he choose his order and Ray's, also their bitbeast's. After the waiter wrote down everything he bowed to Kai, then walked away to deliver the list to the cook to prepare.

After a few moments of waiting, a couple waiters had arrived with meals they had ordered. Tyson was given three dishes of BBQ ribs and a hamburger on the side of each with fries. Dragoon had fried chicken with a side of mashed potato. Hillary had salad with diced cuts of chicken and a vinaigrette sauce. Max had noodles with dumplings in them, while Draciel settled for smoked fish. Kai had ordered a steak with red wine sauce for him, Ray, Dranzer and Driger.

Tyson was eating with his hands and no manners at all considering he was starving. Kai on the other had been slowly eating his steak, using a knife to cut little pieces before putting it into his mouth. Ray had done the same. Dranzer was standing on the table and looking at his steak. He wasn't sure how to eat it. His claws could cut it into pieces but he didn't want to get all dirty. Driger had used his claws to cut it and with one of his claws, he uses it as a fork to pick up the pieces and ate it. He saw Dranzer having some trouble and used his claws to cut it for him. Dranzer watched Driger look up at him when he was done and Dranzer turned his head. Then said a quick thank you and started eating.

Kai and Ray both saw what Driger did and smiled. Ray then looked over at Kai and said, "Looks like they're going to be fine getting alone with each other." Kai nodded and finished up his meal. Then took a sip of his white wine.

When every one was finished the waiters cleaned the table and put out dessert. Dessert was an ice cream sundae with the three flavors chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry. There was also a banana on the side with caramel and chocolate syrup on the ice cream.

Everyone practically dived into their ice cream, except for Dranzer and Kai who didn't really eat sweets like this. Tyson was finished with his ice cream in a mere moment and asked if he could have Dranzer's and Kai. They both didn't care and handed it over.

Once everyone was finished they got up and Kai put $300 on the table. They all looked at him though. Three hundred dollars could be enough for how much they ate.

"Um Kai ... do you want me to help you pay for it" Max asked as he walked over to Kai. "I don't think that's enough for the bill."

"What are you talking about, that's the tip." Kai said. "You don't know do you. I'm the owner of this restaurant."

The gang's eyes widened and shouted "What???"

"You heard me." Kai said and started to walk out as Dranzer flew to Kai's arm and perched himself there.

Soon the others followed, though they still have a surprised feeling in them. Ray ran forward and was walking on Kai's side.

"You never told us you owned a restaurant." Ray said.

"Well it's not like you asked" Kai replied with a 'for your information' type of voice.

{In the back with the others}  
"Wow who knew Kai had owned a restaurant," Tyson said.

"Hey Tyson can I talk to you for I second." Max said kind of nervous.

"Sure Maxie" Tyson said. "Hey guys, me and Max will catch up with you later."

"Ok see you then" Hillary said and ran ahead to where Ray and Kai where walking. Draciel and Dragoon stayed with their masters.

"So ... what is it" Tyson said as he stood still.

"About earlier today. It was so strange what had happened to our bitbeast. I really though I was going to lose Draciel for good this time." Max said as he looked over to Draciel who was talking to Dragoon.

"Yea. I was too. I don't know what I'd do if Kai and Ray hadn't been there with us." Tyson said.

Max then turned to show Tyson his back and looked down. "I wish there guys would stop trying to get our bitbeast. It's really starting to..." Max didn't bother to finish. Tyson walked over to him and but a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry bud. I won't let anything happen to the team, especially you." It took a while before Tyson realized what he said and blushed.

"Um...heh, that wasn't really what...um what I was meaning to...um say" He said stuttering.

Max turned around and smiled. "I understand"

"Um...We better go and catch up to the others. Dragoon, come on"

"You too Draciel."

**A/N:** Just going to say thanks you too all of my reviewers. Thanks so much for spearing the time to leave me a review. They mean a lot to me since I wasn't sure if this fanfic was going to be any good.

**WolfOfHikari **- Thanks buddy, I didn't think you would like reading beyblade fanfics like this, considering your usually the one who says it's odd lol. Talk to you in school on September.

**devilburns** - Wow you reviewed to mostly every chapter I've written in this fanfic. Thanks a bunch.

**Babymar-mar** - In the next chapter I'm going to let Kai go for the goal, if you know what I'm saying .

**Moonlit Sea** - Yup I'm still having the pole open. But I think I know the coupling now. And I also put some more Tyson/Max in this chapter and the upcoming ones.


	6. Finding Feelings

**A/N: **Oh just a note so know one might get confused, Tyson has his own house not like about 6-7 blocks from his Grandpa's. Most of my friends got confused on that. Sorry you guys.

**Couples:** Kai/Ray, Tyson/Max

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or Kai, Ray, Max, or Tyson.

** Chapter 6**

Kai, Ray, and Hillary, along with Dranzer and Driger were the first to reach Tyson's home. Tyson and Max, with Dragoon and Draciel came in a few minutes later.

"Go to sleep. Tomorrow we wake up at six sharp." Kai shouted to his other team members.

"Aww. Why that early." Tyson wined. "Come on, you'd have to be crazy to wake up at that time"

"_I_ wake up at that time moron." Kai said and walked into his and Ray's bedroom.

"What? Come back here Kai. Urg, how dare you call me a moron!" Tyson shouted and started jumping up and down waving his arms around with steam coming out of his head.

"Tyson calm down," Max said watching Tyson act like a monkey.

"I should be getting home now. I'll see all of you tomorrow." Hillary said and was about to exit Tyson's house.

"Wait, it's pretty dark. I think someone should follow you so nothing happens. " Max said.

"Come one Max, I'm not a little girl anymore. I can walk home by myself." Hillary said and winked.

"I agree with Max. Someone should walk with you." Ray said.

"Well, whose going to then?" Hillary said waiting patiently.

All three guys looked the other way and started whistling. Ray looked at the other two and finally gave in. "I'll go with you Hillary."

"Thanks Ray." Hillary said and the two of them walked out with Driger right behind.

Kai who was in the bedroom saw Hillary leave with Ray, and it somehow made him feel...well somewhat strange. Was he...jealous? He decided to follow them. Kai jumped out the window and Dranzer flew out and perched himself on Kai's right arm. Kai was walking slowly behind Hillary and Ray so that they couldn't see him.

"Hey Ray, can I ask you something?" Hillary asked.

"Sure, what is it." Ray said.

"Do you have a crush on someone?"

"Um..." Ray started blushing. "Why'd you ask?"

"I think you do. And I think I know who it is."

"...You do?"

"Yea. You like Kai don't you."

"...." Ray started blushing deeper at this.

"I thought so. You can't fool me Ray Kon. You have it in for Kai don't you."

As they were talking, they both reached Hillary's house.

"Um well this is your house. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye" Ray said quickly and headed back as fast as he could walk. 'Whew, saved. That was too close for comfort. Man does everyone know about Kai and me?'

As Ray started walking at his normal speed, he took in a deep breath. "I can't believe she found out still."

"Well you can't blame her. It's really obvious." Driger said. Just then he heard something. It came from a tree that was about six feet to the left of them. Driger ran forward and growled at the tree.

"Driger, what is it?" Ray asked confused at what his bitbeast was doing growling at a tree.

"Come out" Driger called to the treetop. As he did, Dranzer flew downward and landed next to Driger.

"Dranzer? But that means Kai is here also." Ray said and looked around only to see Kai walk out from behind the tree that he was leaning against with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here Kai?" Ray asked.

Kai didn't answer. He kept his mouth and eyes closed, as though he was ignoring the question. Ray walked closer to him. Ray had to tilt his head slight to get a closer look at Kai's eyes since he was the same height as Kai and Kai had his head tilted downward shadowing him some of his face.

"Kai..." Ray said again in a whisper voice.

Kai opened his eyes showing it to be softer then usual and Kai uncrossed his arms. But before Ray knew it, Kai had him pinned up against the tree he was once leaned against. Driger was about to leap at Kai when Dranzer stopped him and motioned for Driger to follow him. Driger did what Dranzer wanted him to but kept an eye on the two masters.

Ray was too shocked to move or even think of what Kai was going to do. "This is going to be not good." He was thinking.

Kai was watching Ray's expression as he had him pinned against the tree and smirked. 'I think I'll tease him a little.' Kai though and moved his arm from Ray's shoulder to Ray's waist. Then moved his face so close to Ray's that their lips brushed each other lightly.

On the other hand Ray was about to jump out of his skin. He wanted to think of someway of getting out of this predicament, but couldn't. Once Kai's lips touched his, his brain turned to mush. His golden eyes were staring into Kai's crimson ones. They seemed different. Softer...not as fierce as they usually were.

Their next action surprised the both of them. Ray closed his eyes and moved forward kissing Kai fully on the lips. Kai finally realized what was going on and closed his eyes too. His arms tightened the grip around Ray. They stopped after a while considering their lungs needed the oxygen. They pulled apart breathing heavily.

"We always start this in a place where I can't finish." Kai said as he brought Ray into a tight hug and rested his chin on Ray's head.

"Next time Kai. We should get back so they don't worry." Ray said but didn't move. He's whole body was not in his control.

Kai somehow knew that if he didn't let go soon, he wouldn't be able to stop and he really didn't want to hurt Ray so he pulled away from Ray but still held Ray in arm's length. Kai let go of Ray after a while but still held his right hand in Ray's left, while he put his left in his pant's pocket. He also motioned for Dranzer and Driger to follow. The two bitbeasts did as Kai ordered and walked behind the two masters.

As they were walking, Dranzer flew up and onto Driger's back. He didn't want to walk considering it took him longer with his talons and Kai was to busy with Ray to land on him to get a ride.

"What are you doing?" Driger asked feeling something sharp pierce into his back.

"Getting a ride." Dranzer said and instead on standing, he laid on Driger, knowing his talons might hurt him.

"Why don't you fly?"

"..." Dranzer didn't answer. Driger looked up to see Dranzer fast asleep and snuggled into his fur.

'Guess he's tired." Driger thought and continued walking behind both masters. Ray trailed his eyes back without moving his head to see the two bitbeasts. Then he nudged the hand that was still in Kai's. Kai looked back to see Dranzer was asleep and snuggled on Driger's back. He then looked back to Ray to see him smiling.

"They look cute like that." Ray said and looked forward.

Kai looked forward also and said, "I have to agree with you."

After a few more blocks of walking they made it back to Tyson's house. Ray opened the door and Kai held it open for Driger to enter. Tyson was sitting on the coach, asleep and Max was sitting in the living room table with his Draciel V2 beyblade and a polishing cloth.

"I thought you were going to bed Kai?" Max said questionably, then saw that Kai was holding hands with Ray.

Both Ray and Kai remembered that they were still holding the others hand and quickly pulled theirs back. They both started blushing and Kai tilted his head to the left, trying to hide his.

"Um...we were just going to bed now." Ray pointed out and grabbed Kai's wrist then headed toward the room they shared which was on the end of the hallway.

Driger was about to follow when he hear a punching and splashing noise come from the training room. He walked to the middle of the hall and turned right, then walking into a room. He saw Draceil in the pool resting and Dragoon punching the punching bag.

"Hey Draceil, look what the cat dragged in." Dragoon said as he turned around to see Driger and Dranzer. Draceil opened his eyes and looked, then he smiled.

"So Driger my man, are you two a thing now." Dragoon said grinning.

Driger turned his head trying not to show them that he was blushing. Dranzer who was not a wake pretended to be sleeping hear Dragoon's little comment. 'Dragoon you are going to be so dead the next time we meet on the stadium.' Dranzer thought.

"I think Ray might be worried to where I went so, I'll see you later." Driger said and headed out. As he did he heard 'POW' and Dragoon's voice. "WHY DID YOU JUST WAK ME!" "Let them be Dragoon, your making Driger embarrassed."

Driger was now just outside of Kai and Ray's room when he stopped walking.

"Your awake aren't you." Driger said. Dranzer got up and was now partly standing on Driger.

"How'd you know."

"You think too loud."

Dranzer smirked then laid back down onto Driger's fur. His wings came around Driger's shoulder and snuggled his peck deeper into Driger's warm and soft fur for the night's rest.

"Ow, hey watch that peck of yours, are you going to sleep their tonight?"

Dranzer didn't answer, though he was a light sleeper he didn't seem to hear Driger and sleep overcame him. Driger let out a sigh and walked into the room. He saw Ray already in his pajama's which was black boxers and white T-shirt sitting on his bed with the covered lightly on his legs. Kai was only wearing navy blue boxers so mostly his muscular top was showing came walking out of the bathroom. Driger walked to where there was a mattress on the floor in between Kai and Ray's bed. He laid himself onto the mattress and curled slightly with his head on his paws.

Kai then walked and climbed into his bed. He laid down and had the covered only slightly on his waist.

Ray was trying not to stare at Kai as he put his hand behind his head, which made his muscles show out more. I mean he was really trying hard not too. 'Damn him, Damn him, Damn him. He is deliberately trying to tease me. Well two can play at that.'

"Whew, it's really hot in here. I wish there was AC or something." Ray said as he pushed the sheet off his legs and slowly took off the T-shirt he was wearing. Kai turned his head and watched Ray strip out of his shirt. He smirked and kept his eyes focussed on Ray's movements. He crawled out of his bed and walked around Driger and Dranzer. Ray's eyes' followed Kai as he moved. The room was dark, but not too dark that you couldn't see the things in front of you. But just then before Ray knew it Kai was hovering over him.

"So...that's how you want to play it." Kai said in a smooth and soothing voice.

"You know, we are suppose to sleep. That is considering were in bed and it's late." Ray said.

"That's not the only thing a bed is for."

"Goodnight Kai"

"Correct, it is going to be a good night." Kai said and lowered his lips onto Ray's and his body pressed against Ray's.

**A/S (Author's Saying): **Ohhh, there is some chemistry tonight, lol. Anyways I dunno if I'm going to continue it with a lemon since it's PG-13. I'll have to see what all of you say.


	7. Kyu's House

**A/N: **I thought about it for a little while and decided to give Ray and Kai there little change later in the chapters.

**Couples:** Kai/Ray, Tyson/Max

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or Kai, Ray, Max, or Tyson.

**Chapter 7**

Kai was still on top of Ray when they heard a knock on the door. Kai heard the knock and was about to pull away when he felt that Ray was surprise and was then pushed off, hitting the floor with a 'thud'.

"What do you want!" Kai growled at the person who had interrupted him and Ray.

"Jeez, just telling you that tomorrow we were planning to go to Kyu Hikari's house at 8 sharp. Sheesh you don't have to bit my head off cause of that." Tyson shouted and they heard footsteps that faded after a few seconds.

Ray looked to where Kai had fell and helped him up. "Sorry. I-I didn'tmeantoshoveyouofflikethat. I-I wasjustsurprisedbytheknock." Ray said really fast with a blush considering what he had just done. (I didn't mean to shove you off like that. I was just surprised by the knock.)

"Ugh, remind me to kill Tyson tomorrow." Kai said and got back onto the bed as he rubbed his head.

"Um...eh ok, I think we should get some sleep now. I'm exhausted." Ray said still blushing.

"Alright." Kai said and laid down next to Ray.

"Huh?" Ray looked at Kai with a questionable look.

"Well I'm to tired to walk over to my bed so I'll just have to stay with you on this one. Anyway I'm a little light headed right now." Kai said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I said sorry" Ray said and pointed sadly to make Kai forgive him.

"Ok, ok I forgive you. Oh and don't push me off this time if you hear something. I don't what another bump on the head tonight." Kai said with a smirk. Ray smiled and nodded then turned so that he was on his side to snuggle against Kai. He had rested his head on Kai chest while Kai wrapped his left arm around Ray's waist. Kai put his right hand behind his head and they fell fast asleep.

**Over to Max and Tyson  
**Tyson was walking back and sat onto the coach like before. Max was now sitting there as well on the left side with Draciel's beyblade on the kitchen table clean and shinny.

"Man Kai is such a grouch when he's about to sleep." Tyson said as he took the remote from Max and flipped the channel.

"Hey I was watching that, and you disturbed him at the wrong time probably." Max said and reached for the remote.

"What would be so important that would disturb him in bed." Tyson said as he kept the remote out of Max's reach.

"You might want to say 'disturb him in Ray's bed'."

"What do you mean?"

"Tyson! Are you that dense? Haven't you noticed how weird Ray is acting toward Kai now, also how open Kai is to Ray?"

"And your point is?"

At that Max whacked Tyson on the head. "Tyson, Ray likes Kai and Kai likes Ray."

"Oh why didn't you just say that!"

"Anyway give me the remote. My show's gonna end soon." Max said and continued to reach for it.

Tyson held it farther out and stuck his tongue at Max. Max leaped for the remote but Tyson used his right hand and grabbed Max making Max fall onto him. When that happened Max's lips hit onto Tyson's. They soon realized what had happened and pulled away blushing.

"Um...here" Tyson said and handed the remote to Max. Max took it and it was a while before he flipped to his movie channel since he kept on pressing the wrong buttons.

"I'm gonna...um go to...bed now" Tyson stuttered and got up, then walked to his room. "Night Max"

"Night Tyson..."

**Next Morning  
**Ray woke up and was still in the arms of Kai. He slowly sat up and saw the time.

"10:00am!!!!!" Ray shouted.

Kai's eyes opened but only half way. He sat up also and yawned. "What's with you?"

"We woke up late. Tyson said that we were suppose to leave at 8 sharp." Ray said and jumped out of bed forgetting Kai still had his arm wrapped around Ray's waist. When he landed on the end on the bed Kai went with him and fell onto Ray sending both of them to room's floor.

Tyson and Max rushed in fully dressed to go out. Tyson wore his cap, yellow shirt, red jacket and blue jeans, also with his blue gloves. Max wore a green and yellow shirt with orange pants and an orange jacket wrapped around his waist and green gloves.

"Kai...You pervert. How dare you molest Ray and under my roof." Tyson said grinning and rubbed his nose. Max was just standing there with wide eyes.

"Ray...can you...explain this?" Max said still surprised but the way Ray was covered with Kai's body and the bed sheet around Kai and Ray's waist. Kai hurried and scrambled off Ray. Ray got up and was blushing deep red while Kai's was light red.

"Um...I jumped out of bed and forgot that Kai had an arm around me" Ray said and put the bed sheet back on the bed.

"Why was Kai on your bed in the first place?" Tyson said making the two blush even harder.

"Well...um...he..." Ray was trying hard to think of an excuse when Kai started talking.

"I was going to wake him up by shaking him, thus being my hands on him and this." Kai said hiding the truth. "Now if you don't mind me and Ray would like to change. We're all ready late as it is so if you would, GET OUT."

"Alright we're outta here. Come one Max." Tyson said and turned to leave. Mac kept his eyes on Kai and Ray, then smiled.

"Try to keep it down ok." Max said then turned and left the two bladers blushing mad.

"Phew that was close." Ray said and let out a sigh.

"We need to get a lock here." Kai said and went to grab his cloths. "I'll change in the bathroom and you can change here." With that Kai went into the bathroom to change and Ray changed in there room.

**At the front Door  
**"I have no clue if Kai was lying to telling the truth," Max said as he wondered.

"I think he was lying, did you see the look of Ray's face. Totally priceless." Tyson said and laughed. "You're right, they do like each other."

"I think it's more beyond that now" Max said and laughed.

"I wonder when they had their first kiss, heh probably when Ray was trying to make Kai wipe his smirk off."

As soon as Tyson finished he realized what he said about 'first kisses' and remembered what happened between him and Max, then blushed. Max remembered too and blushed. At that point Ray and Kai came through the doors and saw this from the window to what was happening.

"Let's go" Kai said and leaded the others since he remembered the map Kenny had showed them and the direction to get to Kyu's house.

Ray was walking next to Kai with Tyson behind them and Max last. Ray then walked at a slower pace to walk next to Max.

"So Max...what was it that you and Tyson talking about that made you two turn red as a tomato?" Ray said and used his elbow to nudge Max's.

"We were just talking how you and Kai look together." Max said coolly trying not to let Ray know what really happened.

"I don't think you would blush if you were talking about that." Ray said and smiled thinking he had an idea of what was going on between the two. "I think you two like each other."

Max's eyes widened and started blushing.

"That's it isn't it. You love Ty..." Ray was going to finish his shouted when Max clamped a hand over Ray's mouth.

"Shush, ok I do _like_ him. You don't have to tell the world." Max said and took his hand off. "Anyway about this morning what happened. I somewhat think Kai was lying when he tried to explain it but it's kind of hard to tell. So was he?"

"Well actually most of it was true," Ray said.

"And what wasn't"

"Well let's just say how he got on my bed was a little different." Ray said and looked the other way.

"Ahh, I see. You and he...I get it." Max said and laughed.

"No, No it's not like that." Ray said and waved his hand from side to side. "He was tired and didn't want to go to his bed so he laid on mine and fell asleep."

"Yea and his arm around you?"

"I laid next to him and he put an arm around me when I was snuggling close to him"

As Max and Ray were talking Kai announced that they were there now. Kyu's house was actually a mansion and the beybreakers had to wait at the front gate to be open before going in. There was also a garden on the right side of his mansion and a pool on the left.

"THIS IS HIS HOUSE!!" Tyson shouted.


	8. Rival of Love

**A/N:** I know it took like forever to be posted but I just couldn't get into the mood of the fanfic. That's the bad thing about me, I start something and never end it. I know it's short compared to my other chapters but my friend told me sometimes long fanfics bore people to sleep so I made it not as long.

**Disclaimer:** Nope I don't own beyblade.

**Warning:** Rated PG-13 for Kai being drunken before and for Kai hitting on Ray lol.

**Chapter 8**

"He must be loaded." Tyson said in shock.

As Tyson was talking the front gate opened and from it a limousine came driving up. It stopped next to the BeyBreakers and one of the windows opened. They saw a boy the about nineteen, wearing a business suit and glasses. He had spiky black hair with some silver in the back. The boy looked at the BeyBreakers, especially Ray.

"I presume you must be the BeyBreakers." He said and he tipped his glasses slightly as if to get a look at Ray. He glided his eyes up and down Ray's body form. Kai saw this action and a growl formed in his throat.

"Yea, so you must be Kyu Hikari." Kai said which ended in a growl.

"Yes. So what can I help you with?" Kyu asked finally taking his eyes off Ray to see the other bitbeast. Then he looked at the other BeyBreakers.

"You are the owner of the X-Bar right? Well your bar has made our bitbeast unable to get back into our beyblade." Max said and took out his blade and Draciel was standing next to him.

"We'll that's a problem isn't it. Anyway I have a meeting to get to so hop in." Kyu said and opened his the door while moving over. They were kind of suspicious but Ray moved in first. He was about to be seated next until Kai moved in front and seated himself between Ray and Kyu. That was before giving Kyu a quick glare that said, "Back off or else your lunch meat."

Kyu wasn't the least bit afraid of Kai. Usually when Kai give that glare, even gods would have feared him, but this Kyu Hikari guy didn't. It really got on Kai's nerve, also that fact that he was giving Ray those 'looks'.

Ray sensed some tension from this but he'd let Kai have his fun later. He sat there while Max got in then Tyson. Driger got in and moved to sit at Ray's feet and Dranzer moved to land on Ray's right arm and close to Kai. Dragoon entered and sat next to Max then Draciel entered and sat next to Dragoon. As Ray was sitting still Kai's left hand went over his and gripped it pretty tight.

"How about I drop you off at one of my five star restaurants while I finish up my meeting and then we'll talk about your situation." Kyu said and looked at his watch. The limousine stopped after a fifteen-minute drive and the driver came out to open the door. "I'll be back in about thirty minutes to eat as much as you want. My driver has already informed them you were arriving."

Once the BeyBreakers exited the limousine drove away. Ray felt something in his pocket and used his hand to find what it was. He felt a piece of paper that he then took out. He slowly opened it and saw it was from Kyu. Kai was watching Ray and saw the paper with Kyu's name. He moved closer to Ray and took the paper from Ray's hands.

paper

Dear Ray,

I was always amazed by your battling technique. You look so graceful. Maybe we can have a get together, just the two of us some time. Give me your answer when I come back.

From,

Kyu Hikari

End of paper

Kai growled and ripped the paper up. "How dare he!?"

Ray looked at Kai and took Kai's not clenched fist into his hands.

"Kai it's alright calm down. You know I wouldn't fall for a guy like that." Ray said and smiled at Kai. Kai started to calm down and moved both of his arms around Ray and held him in a tight hug.

"If you two lovebirds are done lets go. I'm hungry." Tyson complained.

"Ok Tyson lets go in first then." Max said as he started going in followed by Draciel. Tyson and Dragoon soon followed after them.

Kai and Ray were still in their own world at the moment that was until Driger nudged Ray slightly. Dranzer had perched himself on Drigers shoulder.

"Ok, ok I get it. Lets go Kai." Ray said and pulled himself away knowing how Kai could get when he loses control. Kai just nodded and let go but he still had his right hand in Ray's left and the two walked in, followed by Driger and Dranzer.


End file.
